lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Fanonpedia:Admin Mentor Program
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Staff Template I'd like to have a staff template for Fanon's staff members, with links to their user, talk, and contribs. I'd like the colors to fit the wikis color map, but it doesn't really matter. Just whatever would fit best. Klint (Talk) :It looks like you've recently made (or found) one at Template:Staff. Are you happy with the way it looks, or would you like help redesigning it? — Mathmagician (talk) 18:56, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd like to see what you could do with it, yes. Klint (Talk) :::I created an example of a staff template, this version uses the template so that it would match the rest of the stuff on your main page. What do you think? — Mathmagician (talk) 02:24, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::I like it! But one thing, could you add border like boxes for each admin/rollback/mod on it? Klint (Talk) :::::Sorry, I'm not sure what you mean. Can you make a mock up example with Photoshop (or whichever image editing software you use on your computer) to show me what it would look like? — Mathmagician (talk) 02:45, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I looked at it again, and I like it. I think I'm gonna try changing a few things, but other then that, it's great! Also, I'm a bit busy IRL ATM, so I might not be able to be monitoring this very much, but I'll check up every few days. Klint ♣ Main Page Changes A main page should draw in new visitors, tell them what the site is all about, help them find what they are looking for, and perhaps spark their interest in helping to add content to the wiki. You talked about a new background image - and perhaps you can think of a few pictures that could go in a slider on the main page to spark some interest. Others can add suggestions here for consideration as well. I am not sure exactly how you have decided to organize the wiki, but reviewing the nav bar (to help people find content) might be a good idea too. And you might want to add something that gives content area links. Have a look at a few other wikis- you can use the "random wiki" button at the bottom of the page to look at other wikis. Many other wikis chose a color or two from the background picture to use for their accent colors on the wiki - so you might want to think about that too. Let us know what you think!. Mathmagician and I are willing to help with the redesign to make it look the way you want. Surriela (talk) 21:33, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :It would be helpful if you could add a bit more "spice" to the mainpage. The colors are currently used from the background, but it would be awesome if you helped make it look a bit more like the rest of the wiki. Klint (Talk) ::Klintrin: With the AMP program, we really like to get the Admins on a site to participate if they can. Could you invite the others to join in? That way, all of you can learn to make the wiki better together. Mathmagician and I are here to help you and your other admins learn to make the wiki look and function the way you want it to. ::As far as spice - what specifically would you like to change? Feel free to jot a few ideas here for others to read.Surriela (talk) 04:26, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, Surriela. I'll invite them over here so they can help with some ideas. As far as the mainpage goes, the "Join the chat" and "Create a new blog post" buttons are blank. Do you know how to fix that? Klint (Talk) ::::Thanks Klintrin. As far as the blog - it looks like a glitch that needs to be reported in to Wikia - use the Special:Contact/bug and report it with a link to the main page. They can get the programmers to have a look at the issue. Surriela (talk) 02:12, March 14, 2013 (UTC)